Bye Bye
by jokeroftheheart
Summary: Eu nunca pensei que seria tão difícil assim dizer adeus a ele.' - Songfic - one shot - Tom Fletcher como principal.


**Bye Bye**

**

* * *

**

**Título:** Bye Bye.  
**Autora:** Priscila Alves.  
**Ship:** Kimberly e Thomas Fletcher.  
**Pov: **Narração em 1ª pessoa, por Kimberly.  
**Fandom:** McFLY.  
**Censura:** K+  
**Gênero:** Drama.  
**Status:** Finalizada.

**Capítulos:** Não é dividida em capítulos.

**Disclaimer:** "Os personagens, (Tom Fletcher, o McFLY, entre outros e marcas registradas) não me pertencem e, não ganho nada com isso, faço tudo apenas por passa-tempo.".

**Claimer:** "Os personagens (Kimberly, Catherine, James e Mark) pertencem exclusivamente a mim e você não pode usa-los com fins lucrativos."  
**Teaser:** Eu nunca pensei que seria tão difícil assim dizer adeus a ele.

**Observações:** Eu não faço ideia do nome da mae e do nome do pai do Tom, por isso, eu inventei os nomes (Catherine e James).

* * *

_As a child there were them times _

_I didn't get it but you kept me in line _

_I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes _

_On Sunday mornings, and I missed you _

_But I'm glad we talked through _

_All them grown folk things _

_Separation brings _

_You never let me know it _

_You never let it show because _

_You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face _

Desde criança, eu fui vizinha dele, éramos muito amigos, nossas mães também, fomos criados como irmãos, e sempre que eles mudavam, me mudava junto também, nunca nos separamos.

E sempre tinha aqueles momentos em que eu não entendia praticamente nada do que estava acontecendo e ele sempre estava lá pra me manter na linha, me ajudar e me ensinar.

Eu me lembro que ele sempre costumava ir lá em casa nas manhãs de domingo, muitas vezes, só pra me acordar ou me ver dormir.

Eu sempre dormi até mais tarde aos domingos.

E quando ele não ia, eu sentia muito a falta dele.

Mas quando ele não ia, sempre tinha uma ótima razão

As únicas vezes em que ele não foi lá em casa, uma vez, ele ficou gripado, na outra, tiveram que ir junto com o projeto de banda que ele tinha, acertar uns papéis ou simplesmente, o despertador não tocou e ele se esqueceu.

E eu ficava feliz por que nós sempre conseguíamos conversar sobre essas coisas, todas aquelas coisas que a separação traz, como a saudade imensa que eu sentia dele.

Mas ele nunca me avisou que essa saudade podia ser maior, ele nunca mostrou isso pra mim, porque ele queria me proteger e porque ele me amava.

Agora obviamente, haveria muito mais coisas pra se falar se ele estivesse aqui.

Como o sucesso que a turnê dele fez ou estaria fazendo, como a arrumação da sala podia ser diferente...

Se ele estivesse aqui comigo, bem na minha frente...

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for a while"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by _

_And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye _

Eu nunca pensei que a dor era tão forte assim eu pudesse sofrer tanto.

Todo dia que eu passo na frente da mesinha da sala e vejo a foto dele, eu desejo que eu possa conversar com ele um pouquinho que fosse.

Eu sinto a maior saudade do mundo, mas eu tenho não chorar, ele sempre me disse que eu não ficava muito bonita quando eu chorava.

Enquanto esse tempo todo passa, eu tento não chorar, mas é difícil.

Eu sei, ele alcançou um lugar melhor agora.

Mas eu daria tudo, tudo mesmo, pra ver ao menos mais uma vez o rosto dele, que não fosse nas fotos da mesa da sala nem nos noticiários da tv.

E estar perto dele.

Parece que ele foi tão cedo, ainda tínhamos tanto a viver, tanto a aproveitar.

Nossa casa nova, ver nosso filho crescendo...

Mas eu ainda não sei se o mais difícil é dizer adeus ou aceitar que ele não vai estar aqui comigo...

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done _

_And you never got to see me back at number one _

_I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together  
I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever _

Ele nunca teve a chance de ver como eu estou agora, como eu voltei pro primeiro lugar, como a minha carreira de atriz decolou tão rápido...

Eu queria que não fosse só eu e Mark, queria que ele estivesse aqui pra podermos comemorar junto.

Por mais difícil que fosse a situação, ele sempre conseguia voltar pra casa pra passar os feriados comigo, ele sempre conseguiu barrar a família, a imprensa, os compromissos com o que quer que fosse e vir passar os feriados aqui.

Queria que ele estivesse aqui pra podermos passar os feriados juntos...

Eu lembro que à noite, sempre que ficávamos assistindo tv até mais tarde ele ia me colocar na cama, ele sempre fazia isso.

E eu sempre estava com o ursinho que ele me deu no nosso primeiro encontro, eu sempre apertei o ursinho tão forte que ele dizia que parecia que o ursinho ia rasgar.

Sempre que ele me carregava pra cama, eu acreditava que ele era tão forte, mas tão forte que conseguiria passar por tudo, mas sem ele aqui ao meu lado pra ser forte por mim, eu não sei se consigo...

É tão difícil aceitar o fato de que ele se foi pra sempre...

Foi tudo tão rápido, eu ainda me sinto culpada por tudo, mas sua mãe, seu pai e o resto de sua família nunca me culparam por nada.

Foi tudo tão... Rápido.

Era um dia tão friozinho de inverno, Mark estava a chorar no berço, apesar de acabar de tê-lo colocado pra dormir, parece que ele já havia acordado.

-Ai...Eu vou la ver aquele bebe chorão que parece com o pai. – eu falei enquanto subia as escadas.

Se eu soubesse, teria aproveitado mais o tempo com ele.

Coloquei-o pra dormir novamente e voltei pra sala. Tom estava vendo tv.

-Ai... Eu vou fazer chocolate quente... Você quer? – eu perguntei enquanto ia à cozinha.

-Pode ser, se não for incomodo. – ele falou com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Ele sempre teve esse jeito simples, apesar de tudo. A fama nunca subiu a cabeça dele e ele sempre foi ultragentil comigo.

-Imagina que é incomodo fazer chocolate quente pra pessoa que mais me faz feliz.

Fui pra cozinha olhar no armário, e adivinha? Estávamos sem chocolate e como se faz chocolate quente sem chocolate?

-Tom, acabou o chocolate. Eu tô indo comprar, tá? Tchau.

-Tá, toma cuidado com os papparazzi... Não! – ele se levantou do sofá. - Espera aí, deixa que eu vou. Se o Mark começar a chorar eu não vou saber cuidar dele e eu não vou deixar a minha Kim ser atacada por metade do mundo de papparazzi. – ele falou me abraçando por trás.

-Own que fofo.

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pela pessoa que mais me faz feliz no mundo.

-Own, então vai lá, pessoa que mais me faz feliz no mundo.

-Tá, e saiba que aconteça o que acontecer, eu te amei, te amo e sempre vou amar, tá?

-Aham, mas por que você ta falando isso, Tom?

Acho que ele já sabia o que ia acontecer.

-Só te lembrando que eu te amo.

-Então tá. –eu desabracei ele.

-Eu não mereço nem beijo de despedida?

-Ai Tom, parece que você vai e nunca mais vai voltar, credo, para de falar essas coisas.

-Ah vai, por favor.

-Tá bom.

Eu dei um beijo breve nele.

-Ah eu não quero esse tipo de beijo.

-Então qual tipo você quer hein... – ele nem me deixou terminar a frase.

E me puxou pra um beijo super apaixonado.

Mal sabia eu que esse seria o ultimo...

Depois de tanto tempo me beijando, ele me soltou.

-Pronto esse tipo de beijo que eu queria.

-Então tá, e o Mark não merece despedida? – eu falei brincando.

-Claro, até parece que eu ia me esquecer dele.

Ele subiu as escadas e depois de uns 5 minutos voltou.

-Pronto, agora eu vou.

-Não demora muito pra voltar, tá?

-Aham, prometo que a gente volta a se encontrar logo.

Ele foi comprar o chocolate pra mim.

O mercado nem era tão longe de casa, em 5 minutos pensei que ele estaria de volta, mas nada, fiquei preocupada e liguei no celular dele.

-Oi aqui é o Tom, não dá pra eu atender agora, se quiser mesmo falar comigo, deixa um recado...

Porcaria, caiu na caixa postal.

10 minutos depois, comecei a ficar preocupada, o telefone começou a tocar e Mark a chorar, ainda bem que eu havia colocado um telefone no quarto de Mark pra caso ele começasse a chorar ao mesmo tempo em que o telefone tocasse.

Subi, peguei Mark no colo e atendi ao telefone.

-Alô? – eu falei preocupada, podia ser Tom.

-Alô, sra Kimberly? – uma voz masculina falou.

Ai meu Deus, será que é o James?

-Ela mesma, quem deseja?

-Bem, acho melhor a sra se sentar pra receber a notícia.

Comecei a me preocupar, o que poderia ter sido tão grave a ponto de ter que me sentar?

Sentei-me na poltrona ao lado do berço de Mark.

Naquele berço, quantas noites eu e Tom passamos acordados tentando fazer Mark dormir?

-Pronto, sentei-me, o que aconteceu?

-Bem, seu marido, o sr Thomas, sofreu um acidente.

Ai meu Deus, o que teria acontecido de tão grave a Tom?

-O que aconteceu com o Tom? Ele tá bem? – eu comecei a me desesperar.

-Sra, eu aconselho que a sra se acalme e poderia vir ao hospital da cidade?

-Am...Er...c...clar...claro... – eu falei com a voz tremula.

Como estava frio lá fora, peguei meu casaco, coloquei uma roupa de frio em Mark e fomos ao hospital.

Milagre, nenhum papparazzi pra me encher e tirar zibilhoes de fotos de mim e de Mark.

O que haveria acontecido? Não havia praticamente ninguém na rua.

Comecei a andar mais rápido em direção ao hospital. Logo, em questão de minutos já estava em frente ao hospital.

Agora sabia onde se encontrava toda a cidade e todos os papparazzi: em frente ao hospital.

Logo que cheguei la, papparazzi e milhões de repórteres em cima de mim. Há, que novidade...

Entrei no hospital pra saber o que acontecia, o médico que havia falado comigo ao telefone veio a meu encontro.

-Sra Kimberly?

-Eu mesma.

-Bem... Agora que está aqui pode me acompanhar?

-Claro, mas... O que aconteceu com o Tom? Ele tá bem? – eu falei preocupada.

-Olha... A situação dele é muito critica e ele não vai resistir, queríamos só avisar isso pra você.

-E...e-eu posso vê-lo? – falei decepcionada.

-Claro.

O médico me levou até o quarto onde Tom estava.

-Thomas! – exclamei assim que cheguei lá.

-Kimberly. – ele sussurrou pra mim.

-Tom... Eu sei que você não tá nada bem e me disseram que você não vai resistir e... – comecei a falar tudo o que vinha na cabeça, mas ele me impediu.

-Kim...eu sei... – ele falou num tom sereno. - Eu só queria te dizer pela ultima vez que eu amo você muito e cuida bastante do Mark tá?

-Tá bom... Eambém amo você demais, Tom...

Fechei meus olhos durante 2 segundos para conter uma lágrima que cairia. Quando abri novamente, os aparelhos começaram a apitar, os médicos rapidamente vieram e me tiraram do local, não iria adiantar, eu já sabia.

Tom não estaria mais comigo...

Eu ainda me sinto tão culpada por tudo o que aconteceu... Mas infelizmente não posso fazer nada, sei que de onde ele está, ele zela por nós e sei que está orgulhoso de todo o esforço que eu tenho feito...

E hoje é o dia... Faz uma semana já... A missa de sete dias...

Arrumei-me, arrumei Mark e fomos à igreja.

Chegando lá, Catherine e James vieram me receber.

-Kim, você está bem? – Catherine disse ao ver como eu estava.

Estava com os olhos tão inchados, acho que foi por ontem à noite, não consegui evitar, chorei até não aguentar mais...

-Em memória de Thomas, hoje celebramos essa missa em sua homenagem, agora, quem gostaria de dizer algo? – o padre, o mesmo que fez o nosso casamento, falou.

-Bem... –Catherine começou. - Thomas sempre foi um ótimo filho, por mais que aprontasse, suas notas sempre foram as melhores na escola. Ele sempre se comportou e fez tudo o que precisou pra ser o que foi. E hoje, Thomas, nós infelizmente temos que dizer que sentimos sua falta e esperamos que você esteja em um lugar melhor agora. – ela falou segurando o choro.

Logo que acabou sua fala, ela foi a encontro de James, que a abraçou e ela desmanchou em lagrimas.

-Thomas, por mais que tenha sido tão difícil os vários momentos pelos quais nos passamos, ele sempre foi um ótimo marido, pai e amigo, a única coisa que é mais difícil pra mim agora é ter que falar, eu sinto sua falta, porque eu sei que você não vai estar mais lá. Do mesmo modo, eu sinto tanto a sua falta e Mark também...

Aguentei o máximo que pude e não chorei.

Até hoje, não sei dizer, se o mais difícil é encarar o fato de que ele não tá mais aqui ou o fato de que eu tive que dizer adeus...

* * *

**N/a:** Ooi pessoa que tá lendo isso, essa é a minha primeira fic **postada aqui**. Essa fic não é uma das minhas preferidas, porque ela não descreve muita coisa da vida deles, nem sobre eles, mas é uma das únicas minhas que tá finalizada e eu decidi colocá-la aqui. Obrigada por ler.


End file.
